The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention firstly relate to a sunshade assembly, comprising a flexible sunscreen, a rotatable winding shaft for winding and unwinding the sunscreen, and an operating beam connected to the sunscreen. One important field of application of such sunshade assemblies are vehicles which are provided with open roof constructions having roof assemblies. Such sunshade assemblies may be integrated into such roof assemblies of open roof constructions during the construction of the vehicles, but also may be provided afterwards (in which case the vehicles are retrofitted with a so-called after market open roof construction).
A problem with such sunshade assemblies may occur when a longitudinal edge of the flexible sunscreen moves out of the corresponding longitudinal guide, for example by wind loads or by being pushed unintentionally by a user. Again moving said longitudinal edge into said longitudinal guide then may be a difficult task.